Poco común
by Affy black
Summary: Albus y Scorpius siempre han sido amigos. Hasta que Potter comienza a salir con una chica y Scorpius empieza a actuar demasiado raro. Ahora Albus deberá buscar una explicación lógica a esto y además intentar que todo sea como antes o tal vez mejor. SLASH!
1. Fracaso

**Titulo: **Poco común.

**Summary: **Albus y Scorpius siempre han sido buenos amigos. Hasta que Potter comienza a salir con una chica y Scorpius empieza a actuar demasiado raro. Ahora Albus deberá buscar una explicación lógica a esto y además intentar que todo sea como antes...o tal vez es que mejor.

**Advertencia: **Slash y Futuro Lemmon.

**Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius

**Nota:** Lo primero que escribo de esta pareja, espero que no haya quedado muy mal despues de todo solo es el primer capitulo. Tendra aproximadamente seis o siete capitulos. Saludos!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Fracaso. **

Albus siempre había presumido de conocer más que a nadie a su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy. Ambos habían estado tan unidos desde los once que Scorpius parecía ser mas su hermano que el mismo James. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habían peleado pasaban el tiempo juntos y no creía poder conocer a nadie que lo conociera mejor que Scorpius, por eso le dolía tanto toda esa situación…

El rubio había comenzado a actuar demasiado raro. Siempre se sentaban juntos en clases pero ahora Scorpius lo había cambiado por Wayne Zabini y a Albus no le había quedado más remedio que compartir banco con Lysander Scamander.

Cuando Albus interrogo a Scorpius el porqué había hecho aquello Malfoy alego pensar que a Albus le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su nueva novia. Esto a Potter lo desconcertó muchísimo pero trato de no darle importancia. Sin embargo ahora cuando Al le hablaba Scorpius parecía nervioso, le ignoraba muy groseramente y evitaba dirigirle la palabra. Ya no se sentaba a comer con él, a veces le pillaba mirándole con algo mezclado entre la ira y la tristeza. Albus extrañaba demasiado aquellas bromas sarcásticas, su comprensión, extrañaba reírse de los demás con Scorpius. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo, tal vez demasiado.

Así que un día decidió abordarlo.

-Scorpius ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

Ahí encerrados en su habitación totalmente solos no podría evitarlo, tendría que responderle y explicarle que le pasaba, le obligaría a arreglarlo si era necesario y volverían a ser como antes si o si.

-No sé porque lo dices Albus, pero no. –replicó Scorpius. –No tengo problemas contigo.

Sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojo Scorpius se acerco a la puerta pero su amigo se interpuso en su camino.

-Me vas a negar que me estas evitando y que no hemos tenido una plática civilizada en dos semanas ¿No?

-He estado ocupado. –mintió Scorpius. –Y tú también lo has estado con Lysander ¿O no? –preguntó ceñudo. –Ahora que están saliendo…

-Lysander aquí no tiene nada que ver. –le cortó Albus. –Esto es entre tú y yo, Malfoy y el porqué te niegas a decirme que te traes contra mí. ¿Ya no somos amigos?

-¡No se Albus, tu dímelo!

-¡Joder, Scorpius eres mi mejor amigo!

Albus pensó que esto haría a Scorpius recapacitar y pedirle disculpar por todo pero se equivocó. El pálido rubio miró al suelo con un dejo de tristeza que Al no supo cómo interpretar. Suspiró pesadamente y luego su mirada se volvió pesada.

-Ya lo sé, Potter. –soltó amargamente.

-No te entiendo. Creí que nos conocíamos bien… pero no se qué te pasa.

-No me pasa nada. –negó el rubio. –Solo necesito pensar varias cosas Albus y estar todo el día pegado a ti y tu idiota novia no me ayudara a hacerlo.

-¡No la llames idiota, creí que era también tu amiga! –rugió repentinamente molesto.

-¡Eso fue antes de que se le ocurriera salir contigo!

-¿Entonces todo esto es por Lysander?

-¡Idiota, Lysander no es el problema!

-¿El problema soy yo?

-Soy yo. –dijo finalmente para aprovechar la distracción de Potter y salir huyendo del lugar.

Al ser maldijo mentalmente su suerte mientras iba a buscar a Lissye a su sala Común. Tenía un presentimiento de que los problemas no habían hecho sino empezar.

* * *

Continuara...

¿Les gusto? si fue asi hasmelo saber con un review, gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capitulo el cual subire pronto.

Saludos!


	2. Fricciones

**Titulo: **Poco común.

**Summary: **Albus y Scorpius siempre han sido buenos amigos. Hasta que Potter comienza a salir con una chica y Scorpius empieza a actuar demasiado raro. Ahora Albus deberá buscar una explicación lógica a esto y además intentar que todo sea como antes...o tal vez es que mejor.

**Advertencia: **Slash y Futuro Lemmon.

**Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius

Saludos!

* * *

Esa definitivamente fue la peor semana de Albus en Hogwarts en sus seis años que llevaba ahí. Scorpius no había dejado de evitarlo y no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra más que no para cosas cordiales y estúpidas y ni aunque dormían en la misma habitación Albus había logrado que le respondiera con algo que no fuesen monosílabos.

-¿Al, estas bien?

Lysander era sin duda guapa y divertida pero por más que Albus había tratado de enamorarse de ella simplemente no podía dejar de verla como una amiga a la cual podía besar libremente y tampoco es que estos besos fueran del todo placenteros. Al había escuchado por años a su hermano decir lo bien que se sentía besar a las chicas pero para él no se sentía tan bien, se sentía como…casi como besar el suelo.

-Estoy bien, Lysander. Pensaba en Scorpius y esa manía por evitarme.

Su novia sonrió de pronto contra todo pronóstico y beso la mejilla del moreno.

-Esta celoso, cielo.

Esto no hizo sino más que confundir a Albus.

-¿Celoso?

-Piénsalo. –comenzó la rubia. –Tú tienes novia y el no. Es natural que sienta celos de que pases tiempo conmigo y de que tu tengas una chica y el no.

-¡Pero si él podría salir con la chica que quisiese! Incluso Rose y Lily lo encuentran guapo.

-Quizás ninguna de ellas le atrae realmente.

-¿Insinúas que tu le gustas a Scorpius?

Esta vez Potter si se giro a mirar los ojos azules y levemente saltones de Lysander con sorpresa reflejada en el rostro e incluso con un toque de molestia demasiado obvia para que su chica no lo notara pero lo atribuyó a los celos de imaginarse que su mejor amigo sintiera algo por su novia. Sin embargo Albus sabía que esta molestia no se debía exactamente a eso. La teoría resultaba creíble excepto por el hecho de que Malfoy la había llamado idiota frente a Al pero quien sabe, tal vez lo hacía para aparentar.

-No sé, es la única explicación que encuentro lógica. –respondió la gemela Scamander encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lógica, si. –soltó el chico irónicamente.

Dio por terminada esa conversación y salió rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin, si Scorpius no quería arreglar las cosas Albus sí. No podía perder a su mejor amigo por una chica y menos una que ni siquiera le gustaba tanto…estar con Lysander era divertido y ella le caía bien pero tratarla como novia era desagradable a decir verdad y si Scorpius sentía algo por ella le dejaría el camino libre sin siquiera pensarlo. De pronto el pensamiento de que Scorpius y Lysander tuvieran algo comenzó a hacerse más molesto.

-¡Malfoy me vas a escuchar en este momento!

Absolutamente toda la Sala Común le miro como si fuera un bicho raro. Al estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención por ser el hijo de Harry Potter y por ser la calca exacta de su padre pero en ese momento era el mismo quien se había buscado todas esas miradas. La que más le interesaba, aquella gris oscura también se encontró con sus ojos verdes y le asintió con un sonoro suspiro. Scorpius subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación y Albus lo siguió.

-¿A qué se debió todo aquel escándalo, Potter? –indagó el rubio.

-¿A qué crees tú? –preguntó irónico. –Quizás al hecho de que no has hecho si no evitarme, a que ya no me hablas, a que ya ni siquiera me miras Scorpius ¡Joder que no se qué pasa contigo!

-No pasa nada, Albus. –aseguró. –Necesito mi espacio, eso es todo…

-¿Y por eso necesitas dejarme fuera de todo? –preguntó entristecido. –Scorpius si esto es porque estas celoso…

La mandíbula de Malfoy se tenso y palideció aun más que lo normal mientras Albus hablaba, el moreno creyó incluso que apretó los puños y se puso nervioso. Quizás si había dado en el clavo.

-¿Entonces es eso?

-¿Qué te lleva a pensarlo? –preguntó Scorpius con sus dientes apretados.

-No sé, Lysander lo comentó. Cree que estas enamorado de ella o algo así.

Al no entendía porque aquellas palabras se habían sentido como un cuchillo por su garganta. Scorpius soltó una fría risa.

-¿Eso cree tu noviecita? Pues no te preocupes, Albus. No tengo intención de robártela. –aseguró amargamente. –No me interesa en lo mas mínimo Lysander Scamander o lo que haga con su vida.

-Entonces ¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó exasperándose.

-Que no me pasa nada, joder.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, Scorp.

-No me llames Scorp. –pidió. –Es horrendo, no soy una mascota a la que le puedas acortar el nombre.

-Tú me llamas Al. –replicó el moreno levemente ofendido.

-Todo el mundo te llama Al.

-Ese no es el punto aquí Scorpius. –le recordó Potter. –El punto es que si nuestra amistad te importara aunque sea un poco…

-¡Me importa! –exclamó Malfoy. –Pero no puedo más con esto, joder ¡Creí que lo entenderías cuando me alejara! No puedo más de veras. Perdóname, Al.

-¡No, no te importa! –bramó Albus haciendo gala de los famosos genes Potter. Impulsivo. –No te importa ni nuestra amistad ni yo. Pero a mí tampoco me importa, Malfoy. ¡Desde ahora puedes olvidar que fuimos amigos alguna vez!

-¡Bien! Eso hare.

-¡Pues bien, hazlo! No quiero volver a hablarte nunca ¡Ten amigos para esto, Scorpius! Para que te den la espalda siempre. –gritó con furia. Scorpius estaba más tranquilo que el pero en sus grises ojos destellaba la ira.

-¡Si eso piensas, estupendo! ¡Gran idiota!

-¡El único idiota aquí eres tú y desde ahora puedes ir sabiendo que no te perdono nada!

-Perfecto. –dijo con serenidad. -¡Puedes joderte entonces! –dicho esto salió corriendo.

Esa noche Albus no pudo dormir por tres razones principales: la primera era que Lysander se había molestado porque Albus cancelo su cita de encontrarse en la Torre de Astronomía después de la cena por el hecho de que estaba demasiado confundido como para fingir no estarlo. La segunda fue que Scorpius Malfoy no durmió en la habitación y tras cuestionar a Wayne Zabini al respecto este dijo que el rubio estaba en el dormitorio de los otros chicos de su año. La tercera y última fue que no pudo sacarse de la cabeza esa platica con Malfoy ¿De qué tenía que haberse dado cuenta ya?


	3. Astucia

**Titulo: **Poco común.

**Summary: **Albus y Scorpius siempre han sido buenos amigos. Hasta que Potter comienza a salir con una chica y Scorpius empieza a actuar demasiado raro. Ahora Albus deberá buscar una explicación lógica a esto y además intentar que todo sea como antes...o tal vez es que mejor.

**Advertencia: **Slash y Futuro Lemmon.

**Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius

Saludos!

* * *

Tras el jueves llego el viernes y tras el viernes el sábado. Albus y Scorpius no se habían dirigido la palabra desde entonces, Al había pillado a Scorp mirándolo en ocasiones pero ninguno había dicho absolutamente nada. Se extrañaban, era obvio. El rubio andaba con ese semblante deprimido todo el día y no hablaba con nadie mientras que Albus había dejado a su novia sin razón aparente y todo aquel que le hablaba recibía una respuesta mordaz de su parte, andaba todo el día de mal humor.

Lily Luna no era tonta. Quizás no era una Ravenclaw como Rose ni una Slytherin como Albus pero era lista y astuta de eso no cavia la menor duda y ella sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Desde que Albus y Scorpius llegaron a Hogwarts se habían hecho los mejores amigos sin vacilar y este segundo pasaba varias vacaciones en su casa por lo que también Lily había aprendido a quererle y a tratarlo mucho. La Gryffindor incluso lo había nombrado su tutor en Encantamientos que era su peor clase y está de sobra decir que Scorpius la entendía perfectamente. Se podría decir que eran buenos amigos y confidentes.

Por eso Lily adivinó de inmediato que a Malfoy no le gustaban precisamente las chicas y tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que la pelirroja se le haya insinuad tremendamente desde los doce y que el siguiera sin siquiera notarlo. Pero claro que cuando Albus le rozaba el brazo o le hacia algún cumplido o le sonreía de lado Scorpius se sonrojaba cual niña enamorada. Ella sabía atar cabos.

Así que cuando vio a su amiga Lysander llorar desconsolada sobre su redacción de Runas en la biblioteca supo que Albus tampoco era indiferente a todo ese asunto. Sin embargo los chicos seguían sin dirigirse el saludo y Lily tendría que intervenir pronto…

-Scorp… -le llamó despegando la vista de los deberes de Encantamientos.

-¿Mm? –gruñó el rubio. –Por cierto no me llames así, Lily.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó inocentemente la niña de cuarto año.

-Porque los nombres cortos no me gustan del todo. –explicó.

-Pero Lily es corto. –le hizo ver. Sonrió malévolamente antes de agregar. –Y Albus también…

La reacción era obvia, labios fruncidos, hombros tensos, mandíbula oprimida, cejas juntas. Obvio signo de incomodidad y nerviosismo, lo que la chica Potter esperaba para continuar.

-Hablando de el… ¿Sabes que cortó a Lyssie? Ella de verdad está destrozada…-soltó con falsa indiferencia.

-Pobre.

-Lo sé. –agregó. –Debe ser un asco que aquel al que amas no sienta lo mismo…

-¿No eres muy joven para hablar de estos temas? –preguntó el rubio frunciendo el cejo.

-¡Pero si ya tengo catorce! Además me gustas desde los diez. –soltó con una naturalidad que hizo que el rubio se estremeciera.

Scorpius se sonrojó un poco y tosió para disimularlo.

-Lily yo…

-Tranquilo que me he dado cuenta que no soy precisamente de tu agrado en ese terreno. –le confesó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo has…?

-Soy observadora. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Segura que fuiste seleccionada para la Casa correcta? –preguntó Scorp riendo. –A mi me pareces demasiado Slytherin.

-¡Ey! Tengo mi orgullo Gryffindor en alto, no lo olvides. –Se ofendió.

-Lo siento. –dijo el de ojos grises sonriéndole, hace días que no se sentía tan animado, quizás se debía al parecido que esa niña podía tener con Albus cuando se lo proponía…y joder, ahí estaba el de nuevo pensando en Al… -¿Cuál era tu punto, Lils?

-Mi punto es que te apuesto diez galeones que no pasa una semana antes de que tu estés de novio con la persona que el realidad amas.

Scorpius la miró con total incredulidad. ¿De donde había salido aquella reencarnación de Ludo Bagman pelirroja? Eso era totalmente imposible por lo que rió burlón.

-Lily no juegues con fuego. –opino él. –Podrías resultar chamuscada.

-Correré el riesgo. Gracias. –dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿Diez eh? Bueno si tienes ganas de perder… eso es totalmente imposible, Lils. E incluso ni siquiera sabes quién es esa persona.

-Eso crees tú.

Esta vez la mirada de Malfoy fue más severa cuando se posó sobre los ojos cafés de Lily. La miró fijamente ignorando las pecas que había sobre su nariz. Quería poder leer esa mirada cargada de confianza que le echaba Lily… ¿Sabría ella…?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya te dije. Soy observadora.

-Bueno como ya te dije es imposible. –aseguró ligeramente desanimado. –Tengo que irme, adiós.

Se paró y se largó mientras la chica sonreía ampliamente, ahora no había ninguna duda…solo quedaba tener una plática seria con Albus y poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez, si ella no lo hacía parecía que nadie lo haría nunca. Además había diez galeones en juego. Quizás Malfoy tenía razón y ella hubiera sido una buena Slytherin si no hubiera elegido estar en Gryffindor. Detalles insignificantes, quizás.

-¿Para qué me citaste, Lilian? Tengo cosas que hacer. –dijo Albus cruzado de brazos y con una mueca de hastió.

Su hermana le miro suspicaz. Scorpius le hacía demasiada falta y eso era obvio. Su mirada cargada de molestia, su voz irritada su mueca de disgusto, el hecho de llamarla Lilian. Albus nunca usaba su nombre completo. Alguna manía de la familia Potter-Weasley de acortar los nombres seguro. Lily se preguntó si andaría por ahí llamado Ginevra a su madre o James Sirius a su hermano.

-Es obvio, Albus. –indicó ella. –Quiero que arregles las cosas con Scorpius.

El moreno bufó.

-Con Scorpius no hay nada que arreglar. –replicó. –El es un imbécil.

Lily repentinamente se enfureció.

-¡No lo llames así!

-Oh Lily eres mi hermana. –se enfadó el Slytherin. –No lo defiendas a él, por más que te agrade.

-¡Albus! –exclamó molesta. –Por si no te has dado cuenta tu amigo me gusta desde los diez. –le comentó frunciendo el ceño.

Albus se paralizó ¿Quizás era eso? Scorpius quería que se diera cuenta que estaba enamorado de Lily.

-No pongas esa cara, él ni siquiera me hace caso y creo que sea porque. –aseguró Lily.

-¿Por qué?

-Le gusta alguien. Una persona de su misma casa y de su mismo año que es demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta.

-Habla claro.

-¡Solo quiero que te contentes con tu amigo, Al! –bramó la pelirroja. –Fuiste un idiota.

-El idiota es el. –replicó. –El empezó a evadirme y a comportarse como tonto.

-¡Porque tiene sus motivos! Tú no tenias porque haber actuado así.

-¡Lily, el empezó!

-¡Joder date cuenta, tonto! No es posible que no notes lo que pasa frente a tus propias narices. –dijo furiosa.

-¿Qué...?

-A Scorpius le gusta alguien de su casa, de su año, estaba celoso ¡Razónalo! –le dijo la de ojos cafés.

Albus parpadeó muchas veces…

-¿Quieres decir que yo…? Scorpius está enamorado de mí.

Lily sonrió ampliamente.

-Diez puntos para Slytherin, señor Potter.

* * *

Nota: Creo que esta Lily es muy observadora, jeje me cae bien y pues ya veremos los avances de esta parejita.

Chao!


	4. Algo muy, muy, muy poco común

**Titulo: **Poco común.

**Summary: **Albus y Scorpius siempre han sido buenos amigos. Hasta que Potter comienza a salir con una chica y Scorpius empieza a actuar demasiado raro. Ahora Albus deberá buscar una explicación lógica a esto y además intentar que todo sea como antes...o tal vez es que mejor.

**Advertencia: **Slash y Futuro Lemmon.

**Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius

Saludos!

* * *

Albus había pasado todo ese día reflexionando las palabras de su hermana menor ¿Cómo es que Lily se había dado cuenta de aquello y el moreno ni siquiera lo considero? Al ponerse a pensar en las posibilidades si lo que su hermana le había dicho era verdad se encontró completamente seguro de que no le molestaría en lo mas mínimo que Scorpius estuviera de verdad enamorado de él. Después de todo Albus llevaba años de conocerlo y no lo odiaría por eso ¿O sí? ¿Era esa la verdadera razón?

-Scorpius…

El rubio se giro lentamente, una mueca de tristeza estaba grabada en su rostro. Albus quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había ningún problema, que entendía sus celos y todo y que podrían seguir siendo… ¿Amigos? Albus no quería ser su amigo.

Le miró fijamente. Sus labios rosas, su cabello rubio platinado se veía tan suave y bien cuidado, su par de ojos grises claros que le daban ese aspecto elegante, su mirada profunda que lo hacía estremecerse desde que tenía memoria, su voz grave. De repente Al se encontró deseando sentir aquellos brazos fuertes alrededor del. Quiso sentir esos labios… Albus se encontraba deseando que la teoría de Lily fuese verdad.

-Scorpius. –repitió al no ver respuesta de su amigo. –Escúchame.

-¿Ya no vas a gritarme lo idiota que soy, Potter? –preguntó sarcásticamente. –¿O ya no crees que voy a robarte a tu noviecita?

-Lysander no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, Scorpius. –replicó. –Nunca lo hizo. Te iba a decir que si querías tener algo con ella te dejaría el camino libre porque ella nunca me gusto en verdad. ¡No me gusta!

-¿Por qué salías con ella, entonces? –indagó alzando una ceja.

-Ella me lo propuso. No pude negarme, la conozco desde niños su madre y la mía son muy amigas y ella me agrada. Creí que sería buena idea. –respondió. -¡Pero me equivoque! No pude sentir nada por ella porque no me interesa.

-¿Y eso a mí qué? –preguntó Scorpius molesto.

-¡Las chicas no me gustan, Scorpius! –exclamó repentinamente exasperado.

Los ojos grises del rubio se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y Albus se sonrojó violentamente.

-No es necesario que…

-¡Cállate un momento! –pidió el moreno. –Scorpius no se si tu sientas…eh…algo por mí como me imagino pero me gustaría saberlo. No he podido dejar de planteármelo día y noche. No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza. –confesó Albus colorado.

-Albus… -masculló Malfoy acercándose a su amigo de ojos verdes. –No digas eso. No quiero que me ilusiones.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-Sí lo es. –contestó Scorpius mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado. –Pero si tú eres hetero yo…

-¿No escuchas lo que digo? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti día y noche, Scorpius. –intervino Albus. –No sabía cuánto te necesitaba hasta que te alejaste. Si me querías solo debías decirlo, joder. –aseguró.

-No es tan sencillo, Al.

-¿Quieres ver que si? –preguntó tomándolo de la mano. –Te quiero.

Scorpius sonrió de lado mientras se sonrojaba aun más. Albus no dejo libre su mano y beso su mejilla. Scorpius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que las piernas no le fallasen. Esto debía ser otro estúpido sueño, cuando se despertara Albus estaría de nuevo con Lysander y el estaría solo con este sentimiento una vez más. Sin embargo se veía tan real…

-Albus. –susurró el rubio. –No lo digas sin sentirlo.

-Créeme de una buena vez. –pidió Potter. –Te quiero y no puedo estar sin ti. Siento que me muero.

-Yo también te quiero. –admitió Scorp.

-_Colloportus_. –Albus apunto con su varita la puerta y esta hizo un sonoro _clic_ lo cual indicaba que estaba asegurada.

-¿Por qué la cierras, Potter? –preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa enorme. – ¿Es que vas a abusar de mi?

-Oh no Malfoy. –alegó Albus. –No hare nada que no quieras.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la cierras? –cuestiono divertido.

-Para hacer esto.

Los labios de Scorpius eran como se los imaginaba, suaves, dulces y deliciosos. Albus se preguntó cómo pudo aguantar tanto tiempo sin probarlos. Eran lo más increíble que había experimentado en sus dieciséis años de vida. Una sensación de snitchs revoloteando en su estomago. Sus manos se movieron solas hasta llegar a los rubios cabellos, sedosos como siempre las manos de Scorpius se habían posado en su espalda y lo empujaban hasta que no quedo distancia entre ambos.

Era como si hubieran sido hechos para estar juntos. Se separaron lentamente como si no quisieran despertar de aquel maravilloso sueño.

-Albus…

-Dime.

-Le debo diez galeones a tu maldita hermana.

* * *

Nota: Gracias por sus comentarioooos:)


	5. Hechos confirmados

**Titulo: **Poco común.

**Summary: **Albus y Scorpius siempre han sido buenos amigos. Hasta que Potter comienza a salir con una chica y Scorpius empieza a actuar demasiado raro. Ahora Albus deberá buscar una explicación lógica a esto y además intentar que todo sea como antes...o tal vez es que mejor.

**Advertencia: **Slash y Futuro Lemmon.

**Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius

Saludos!

* * *

El hecho de volver a ver a Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy juntos para todos lados no fue tomado con sorpresa por nadie, es decir desde siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y era obvio que su discusión no iba a durar demasiado lo que si fue una sorpresa general para todo Hogwarts fue verlos tomados de la mano, sonrojándose todo el día y besándose en la Sala Común. Estaban saliendo.

Nadie se lo tomo tan mal. Es decir, entre los magos no era tan mal visto el hecho de ser homosexual, era algo natural tomado con tolerancia pues habían dejado los prejuicios muggle hace siglos. Pero sin embargo James Sirius Potter era…

Era otra historia.

-¡Saliendo con el hijo de los Malfoy!

Los gritos de James cada vez eran más fuertes y lo oídos de Albus parecían querer explotar.

-Cálmate James. –pidió Al.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡Albus Severus dejaste a Lyssie por el! ¡Lysander que es amiga de la familia desde siempre por un Malfoy! ¡Mama y papa soportaron que seas su amigo pero su novio…! ¡No lo creo!

-Tendrán que aceptarlo porque le quiero –aseguró el menor. –Le quiero y si no lo aceptan tampoco me aceptan a mí.

-Escucha Albus no me molesta que seas eh…gay. Tu sabes ya no somos cavernícolas ni nada por el estilo pero…si me molesta que decidas salir con ese chico. ¡Albus es un Malfoy! –exclamó furioso.

-Claro y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que lo deteste ¿No?

-No lo detesto solo cumplo las ordenes de papa de mantenernos alejados de los Malfoy. –replicó James.

-Lo odias porque te gano la Copa de Quidditch el año pasado, James. –le recordó Albus sonriendo. –Y porque creías que se acostaba con Lily y porque yo lo quiero quizás más que a ti.

James enrojeció de furia y tomo a su hermano del cuello de la camisa estrellándolo contra la pared de aquella aula vacía. Albus no había borrado su sarcástica sonrisa de su rostro, una característica suya que no se había ido si no incrementando con los años, aquella sonrisa irónica que le caracterizaba tanto.

-Idiota. Eso eres. –acotó James. –Lo del Quidditch ya no me interesa, lo de Lily tampoco. Y el hecho de que le quieras más que a mí… ¡Como si eso pudiera ser cierto! Todos me aman Albus, no lo olvides.

Su hermano lo soltó y con esa expresión de sonrisa ladeada y rostro arrogante le dio la espalda. James jamás cambiaria.

-Bueno ya. Quizás les quiera por igual. Pero si sigues de imbécil créeme que ni me acordare que eres mi hermano. –comentó Al.

-Lo que digas.

-¿Ya no me seguirás gritando?

-Oh Albus como si fueras a hacerme caso. –suspiró el chico de diecisiete años. –Cuando papá te desherede te acordaras de mi. A ver a donde rayos vas a parar porque en la enorme Mansión de ese niño mimado no creo que seas bienvenido, menos ahora que sus padres se enteren que por tu culpa no tendrán nietos…

-Cállate, papá tendrá que entender. –dijo Albus.

-Claro Albus, va a entender que su hijito hermoso ya no le presenta a Lysander como nuera si no a Scorpius como yerno. –se burló James. –Porque cuando empezaron a salir ella se lo hizo saber a todo el mundo incluidos sus papis y los nuestros.

Albus tragó saliva. Ese detalle no lo había pensado aun.

-Déjame James, ya enfrentare eso cuando sea tiempo. –afirmó el Slytherin.

-Bien. Entonces suerte hermanito. –tras eso el Gryffindor se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Scorpius releía su ensayo de Pociones, no importaban cuanto intentara en esa materia siempre le iba fatal. Al contrario de Albus que sacaba las mejores notas de su clase. Vio una cabellera roja sentarse frente a él y cuando levanto la vista para saludar a Lily se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ella, si no de Rose Weasley.

Al principio Scorpius y Rose se habían llevado especialmente mal, ella le detestaba y el a ella y solo se trataban con cordialidad por Albus, sin embargo al comenzar quinto y verse amenazados con los TIMOS ambos dejaron su rivalidad atrás y comenzaron a tratarse mejor e incluso a volverse amigos de estudio.

-Hola Rose. –saludó el rubio.

-Hola. –le devolvió el saludo la pelirroja. Se veía extraña.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Malfoy.

-En realidad si, Scorpius. –admitió ella jugando con su pelo. –Quiero decirte algo.

-Habla. –pidió el.

-Es Lys. –respondió Rosie.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu amiga Scamander conmigo? –cuestionó Scorpius.

-Bueno, veras… -comenzó Weasley nerviosamente. –Ambas compartimos dormitorio en la Torre de Ravenclaw y pues aunque ya no somos tan unidas como antes ella fue conmigo para tu sabes, desahogarse.

Scorpius asintió y la animó a continuar. Rose tomó aire.

-Primero que nada Malfoy quiero que sepas que el hecho de que estés saliendo con mi primo me parece una locura pero aun así lo acepto y me pone feliz por ambos. –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que Scorpius le agradeció. –Pero a Lys no.

-¿Eh?

-Lysander está furiosa, Scorpius. Me ha dicho que cuando te vea te va a sacar los ojos por haberle robado a Albus. –comentó Rose. –Esta enloquecida. Quiere escribir a tío Harry y me ha pedido tu dirección para escribir a tus padres.

-No se la diste ¿Cierto? –preguntó el rubio un poco temeroso.

-Por supuesto que no.

En ese momento llegó Albus quien se sentó junto a su Scorp tomándolo de la mano y le dirigió a Rose una sonrisa que su prima fue incapaz de devolver. Entonces el moreno adivinó que algo estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-Creemos que Lysander ha escrito a tus padres.

La respuesta a esa suposición llego al día siguiente atada a la pata derecha de su lechuza _Snow_ en forma de una carta con la letra desgarbada y descuidada de su padre.

_"Albus:_

_Tenemos que hablar."_

* * *

Nota: Gracias por sus comentarioooos:)


	6. Confrontaciones

**Titulo: **Poco común.

**Summary: **Albus y Scorpius siempre han sido buenos amigos. Hasta que Potter comienza a salir con una chica y Scorpius empieza a actuar demasiado raro. Ahora Albus deberá buscar una explicación lógica a esto y además intentar que todo sea como antes...o tal vez es que mejor.

**Advertencia: **Slash y Futuro Lemmon.

**Pareja:** Albus/Scorpius

* * *

Albus siempre había visto a su padre como su héroe y a su madre como la mejor mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ese día se dio cuenta que no era así, que cuando uno es un niño suele ver a sus padres de ese modo pero la realidad a veces no es así.

Si las vacaciones de Navidad siempre emocionaban al moreno ese año fue la excepción rotunda a la regla. Su hermana Lily le aseguraba que no podía ser tan malo, que sus padres lo entenderían porque lo amaban y que ya habían tenido más de dos semanas para asimilarlo así que no estaría tan mal. Su hermano James se la pasaba riéndose de él y diciéndole que próximamente seria desheredado y que podía ir empacando sus cosas de su habitación en Grimmauld Place.

Al principio Albus vio como salida más fácil pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts y así se lo hizo saber a su madre quien le escribió de inmediato diciéndole que era de vital importancia que viniera a casa para las fiestas y que si no lo veía en King's Cross iría a Hogwarts por el ella misma. Albus se había resignado a ir a casa.

Por su parte Scorpius no tenía ninguno de esos problemas pues sus padres seguían en la hermosa ignorancia pero para solidarizarse con su novio había decidido confesar la verdad el también en su casa, Albus no podía estar más enamorado como en aquel momento.

Así que ese día cuando bajó del tren de la mano del rubio y vio el semblante sorprendido de papa, el horrorizado de mama y el escandalizado de su tío Ron, entendió que estaba metido hasta el cuello en un aprieto familiar del tamaño de Hogwarts. Mamá casi lo arrastró al auto y su tío Ron le dirigió el saludo muy forzado, a diferencia de tía Hermione que parecía ser, como Rose, la única razonable.

Lily había tratado de aligerar el ambiente hablando sobre millones de cosas que sinceramente a nadie parecía interesarles, James miraba a Albus y reía por lo bajo y sus padres iban callados, como un par de estatuas rígidas. Al llegar a casa Albus deseó escabullirse a su habitación pero su padre no se lo permitió ordenándole quedarse donde estaba. Mamá mandó a Lily y James a sus alcobas y mantuvo la expresión seria.

Albus estaba cien por ciento seguro que las Orejas Extensibles del tío George serian usadas por su par de hermanos en ese momento.

-Albus. –le llamó su padre. –Lysander Scamander nos ha contado un par de cosas, hijo.

-Así que esa arpía chismosa no ha tardado nada en llenarles la cabeza. –soltó el moreno molesto.

-¡No la llames así, Albus Severus! Ella ha sido tu amiga desde siempre y antes parecías muy enamorado de ella. –le replicó su madre.

-¿Antes de que mamá?

-¡De que ese niño Malfoy te lavara la cabeza, hijo! –bramó Ginny. –La pobre Lys está destrozada, le rompiste el corazón a la hija de Luna, Albus.

-Al, no estamos en contra de las personas que se sienten atraídas por otras personas de su mismo sexo…

-Pero nos preocupas hijo.

-¡Scorpius no me lavó la cabeza, madre!

Albus miró a sus padres con una ceja alzada. Harry podía ser un gran héroe mágico pero también era su padre y estaba seguro de que no lo juzgaría si se había enamorado de un hombre y tampoco si este era un Malfoy. Ginny era otra historia. Era una cabeza dura y no aceptaría tan fácilmente el romance de su hijo con un sangrepura como Malfoy.

-Entendemos que es una etapa, varias personas atraviesan por ello, Albus. –opinó Ginny relajando su semblante y suavizando la voz pero Albus no bajó la guardia. –Por eso no le damos tanta importancia, ya verás tus verdaderos gustos más adelante y cuando conozcas a otra chica guapa y te enamores…

-Madre, estoy enamorado.

-Hijo eres muy joven. –sentenció Harry. Su hijo le miró detenidamente, ofendido.

-No soy joven para el amor, papa. –se enfado Albus. –Ustedes se enamoraron y comenzaron a salir a mi edad.

-Eres joven para tener tus gustos definidos. –intervino su padre. –Ahora puede gustarte este muchacho pero mañana quien sabe.

-No me gusta, le amo de verdad y el a mí. –dijo con firmeza.

-Albus escucha. –le rogó la mujer de largo y espeso cabello rojo. –Es una locura hijo, es un Malfoy.

-¿Y?

-Aceptamos de buena gana que fueran amigos pero…

-¿De buena gana, madre? ¡Tú nunca lo hiciste! Ni tú ni el tío Ron. ¡Siempre mirándole mal! –se exasperó el muchacho apretando los puños y pateando el suelo con impotencia. –Nunca toleraste nuestra amistad, Ginevra ¡Y lo sabes!

Ahí estaba Albus gritándole a su madre, rojo de la indignación mientras su padre veía la escena anonadado y Ginny le fulminaba con la mirada. Ese no podía ser su hijo, era totalmente diferente al Albus que ella había dejado aquel primero de septiembre en la estación rumbo a Hogwarts; Al siempre había sido un chico obediente, mucho más que James y Lily, pero este Albus Severus tenía esa mirada firme en su rostro y esa voz que no admitía replicas.

Ginevra jamás se imaginó que su hijo podría convertirse en eso y estaba horrorizada. Harry por otro lado veía con orgullo el cambio de actitud en Albus, puede que antes fuera un chico dependiente, siempre tomando como modelo a James, a Scorpius o al mismo Harry, pero ahora no. Hora parecía ser como si Albus hubiera por fin encontrado su lugar.

-¿No pueden dejar los estúpidos prejuicios atrás? –preguntó el Slytherin frunciendo el ceño. –El no es su padre ni su abuelo. Es Scorpius, mi novio, el chico que amo.

Harry relajó su mirada y vio a su hijo con autentica admiración. Era más que obvio que lo que sentía era de verdad. Sin embargo Ginny –Weasley hasta la medula. –No se calmó ni un ápice y al contrario frunció más el entrecejo.

-Te podemos ayudar hijo. –le hizo ver la pelirroja. –Es una etapa, ya va a pasar y tú y el chico Malfoy podrán ser solo amigos.

-¿Una etapa? –repitió Al furioso negando con la cabeza. -¿Eres sorda madre? ¡Te digo que es amor!

-Ginny quizás el chico…

-No Harry. –le cortó su esposa inmediatamente. –Es mi hijo y no permitiré que tenga nada más que ver con esa familia.

-Dime mamá, esto sería diferente si yo fuera Lily ¿No? –inquirió su hijo mediano.

-Claro que no, Albus. Es solo que si fuera Lily no me quedaría más que resignarme, en cambio tus estas pasando por una confusión hijo…

-No seas idiota madre. –soltó el chico con ira sin medir sus palabras. –A Lily también le gustaba Scorpius ¿Sabían? Pero ella se ha dado cuenta primero que nadie, primero que yo mismo, que lo que había entre nosotros era amor. Lily lo sabe madre, Rose lo sabe, incluso James lo sabe ¿No lo puedes entender tu también?

-Albus respeta a tu mama. –reprendió Harry al notar que su hijo estaba perdiendo los estribos y lo último que quería era que esa situación se saliera de control, aunque sospechaba que para eso no faltaba demasiado.

-¿Y tú que papá? Vas a quedarte callado ¿Eh?

-Albus yo sé cómo te sientes.

-¿Incomprendido? Si puede ser, pero lo que no sabes…-se acercó a Harry y le apunto con el dedo. –Es lo que es amar y que tus propios padres no lo acepten. Que crean que estas _confundido_. Yo no soy tonto y si digo que le amo así es.

-Ginny, Albus va de razón. –admitió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros ante las palabras del muchacho. –Dejémosle tranquilo…

-¡Es un Malfoy, Harry! –exclamó la pelirroja incrédula de lo que su marido decía.

-¡Y yo un Potter y tu una Weasley y eso no importa! Es un apellido madre, supéralo. –espetó Albus alzando los brazos al aire.

-Harry dile algo. –exigió la pelirroja desesperadamente buscando la mirada de su esposo esperanzada pero este solo bajó la mirada incapaz de hacer más.

-¡Demonios solo quiero ser feliz! ¿Ustedes no quieren que lo sea?

-¡HARRY!

Pero Harry no pudo decir nada porque el timbre sonó. Eso los extrañó a todos ¿Quién iría a verlos sin usar la chimenea? Albus con tal de dejar de escuchar los gritos sin sentido de Ginny fue a atender antes que Kreacher y lo que encontró ahí lo dejo helado. Scorpius Malfoy titiritando de frio en su puerta con los ojos rojos y el semblante perdido. Su piel estaba blanca cual nieve y sus manos estaban temblando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Albus sorprendido. Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con Que Ginny veía al chico con molestia y Harry con una verdadera sorpresa. El rostro de su madre comenzaba a ponerse colorado.

-Perdona si llego en mal momento. –se disculpó el rubio.

-Llegas en el peor. –le confesó el moreno acongojado pero sin dejar de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Acto seguido tomo dos abrigos del perchero –Larguémonos de aquí.

Cerró la puerta de su hogar tras la mirada de reprimenda de sus padres y le tendió un abrigo a su acompañante que le miraba confundido.

-Tómalo, te estás congelando. –le indicó el chico de ojos verdes tratando de entrar en calor.

-Tienes razón. –respondió Scorpius y se puso encima el abrigo rojo con dorado que Albus le ofrecía. –No me gusta. Demasiado Gryffindor.

-Es de James. –le explicó el joven mientras caminaban rumbo a sabrá Merlín donde. –Y si, es demasiado Gryffindor. –asintió antes de echarse encima el suyo azul. – ¿Tan mal te fue?

-Mi madre lo aceptó, me abrazó y me dijo que estaba bien que fuera feliz. –contestó el de ojos grises. –Fue entonces cuando papá se puso a gritar cosas sin sentido, te insultó a ti, a tu padre, a tu madre e incluso a tus hermanos y tíos y yo decidí que ya había tenido suficiente. Y como ya puedo usar la Aparición, me largué.

Albus miraba sorprendido.

-Papá no ha dicho mucho, pero mamá… -comenzó mirando el cielo que se había vuelto nocturno. –Debiste haberla visto, parecía estar convencida de que me lavaste el cerebro.

-Papá insinuó lo mismo. –recordó Scorpius con una risa.

-Creí que en cualquier momento sugerirían el psicólogo muggle o algo así. –dijo uniéndose a la risa.

-Entonces… -masculló Scorpius pasando su brazo por la cintura de Albus. -¿Crees que te lavé el cerebro? –indago pegando su rostro al de su novio.

-Un poco sí. –confeso Al sonriendo. –Debe haber una razón por la que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti por más que trato ¿No?

-Oh no me culpes por eso. –replicó el rubio. –Los Malfoy tenemos ese efecto en nuestras victimas.

-Modestia… -ironizó Potter.

-Si te hace sentir mejor. –susurró contra el cuello de Al. –Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti y en otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa es esa, Malfoy?

-Tus besos.

Tras esas palabras bajo la luna, las estrellas, el aire helado de la noche y una ciudad donde nadie más les conocía se besaron lenta y apasionadamente pegando sus cuerpos poco a poco y olvidándose un poco de todo aquello que una vez les preocupó. Solo existían ellos mismos y la noche del Londres muggle que sería la principal confidente de sus secretos.

* * *

Gracias por leeer y comentar. Saludosss:)


End file.
